Never Too Late
by mostlyvoidpartiallystars
Summary: Phineas and Isabella had a falling out, and haven't seen each other for years. But when Phineas realizes his true feelings for her, can he tell her before it is too late? The final chapter, chapter 4 is up! Phinabella, obviously.
1. Is It Too Late?

_Author's Note: Hey yall! It's me, daphnefred4ever again, and this time I'm writing a little Phinabella fanfic, just for those Phinabella fans out there. The first chapter is about Phineas. Oh and BTW, Ferb, Phineas, and Isabella are all about 24 right now, and Vanessa, Jeremy, and Candace are like 29 right now. Jeremy, Candace, Ferb, Vanessa, and Isabella all still live in Danville, while Phineas lives right outside of Danville. Just wanted to clear that up. So, anyway, read, review, and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb (duh), however I do own myself. Yup. That's right. LOLZ._

Phineas sighed as he sat at his desk, thinking of what to write about. 'Being a reporter isn't always easy.' He thought, leaning back in his chair.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. The little caller ID screen lit up and said "Ferb".

Phineas eagerly snatched the phone up, and flipped it open.

"Heya Ferb, what's up? How's your new job as an architect doing? How's the wife? Are Candace and Jeremy back from their honeymoon yet?" he gushed, bombarding his stepbrother with questions.

Ferb chuckled. "Take it easy there, Phin," he laughed, "Vanessa's fine, so is my job, and Candace and Jeremy will be coming back next week. I was calling to ask if you minded watching little Linda for me tomorrow night. It's mine and Vanessa's anniversary."

Linda was the two- year- old daughter of Ferb and Vanessa. Ferb had insisted on naming the angel Linda after Phineas' mom, and his step-mom. Phineas smiled, remembering his mom. She passed away three years ago in a car accident, and it was still hard for him to think about her.

"Of course not, Ferb. I'd love to see you again. It's pretty lonely out here, even if I do only live 30 miles away from Danville," Phineas confessed, "But, I almost forgot… how's… Isabella."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two. Phineas remembered the last time he had seen Isabella, the girl he was secretly in love with way back when he was younger. They had a falling out after Isabella was injured during one of their little "stunts" many years ago, and they hadn't spoken since.

"Well Phineas… she's fine. She married some big- shot doctor, but their marriage only lasted about a month. Last I heard, she joined the 'Protect the Penguins' group, and she's leaving on a plane to the Arctic tomorrow," Ferb replied, his tone stiffening.

Phineas frowned. "Okay. Great. Well… see you later, Ferb," he sighed, snapping the phone shut.

Phineas stood up and walked over to his living room, and collapsed on his favorite armchair.

"The Arctic, huh. That's a longg way away from Danville," he thought out loud to himself. Phineas remembered Isabella when they were young. She had the prettiest, shiniest black hair, the brightest eyes, the cutest smile. She would always be there first when Phineas and Ferb began to start the day's project, looking perfect in her pink dress and pink bow.

Phineas' mind wandered back to that fateful day, so many years ago, back when they were all 16, the last time he saw Isabella.

**PHINEAS' FLASHBACK:**

"_Good thing we installed those parachutes, Ferb," stated Phineas calmly as he, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella floated gracefully through the air as their parachutes opened up._

_But suddenly, a loud "snap" broke the children's laughter. _

"_What was…" started Phineas, but was cut off by Isabella._

"_Phineas! My parachute is faulty! It broke! Help me…!" cried Isabella as she hurtled to the earth._

"_Isabella!" they all screamed in horror. Isabella disappeared below them. _

_After the four alighted in Isabella's backyard, they began a frantic search for their friend. _

_Phineas ran to the pool, where a sopping wet Isabella was just climbing out._

"_Isabella! Oh thank God!" shouted Phineas, running towards her and hugging her around the middle. He couldn't believe his eyes. Isabella, the girl he was in love with, was alive. The others ran towards where the two stood. "Are you okay?" _

_Isabella shoved the hysterical boy away from her, her large eyes narrowing._

"_Am I okay? Phineas, I almost died! And you as me if I'm 'okay'!" she yelled, her normally sweet voice filled with anger._

_Phineas backed off, and stuttered, "Isabella, I…"_

"_Phineas, your stupid little mistake could have cost me my life!" she ranted on, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes, "If I hadn't landed in my swimming pool…"_

_Her voice trailed off, and shuddered at the thought of the alternative prospect._

"_And you want to know if I'm okay. Well, Phineas, I have four words to say to you: I'm through with you," she huffed._

"_Huh?" Phineas replied, "What do you mean?"_

_Buford, Baljeet, and Ferb all watched uncomfortably, and all knew they should leave, but you know how it is, you can't just leave in the middle of a fight, it's like leaving the movie theater halfway through the movie. _

_Isabella cried harder, tears spilling out over her already wet dress._

"_Phineas, you still don't get it, do you. You never did. Well, I guess this is goodbye," she sobbed, running into her house and slamming the door shut._

"_Isabella…" Phineas whispered softly._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Phineas opened his eyes, the picture of Isabella still burned into his mind.

'Get over it, Flynn. That was way, way back, when you were 16. It's ancient history now.' He scolded himself mentally.

'But what did she mean by that? What did I never get?' he asked himself, burying his face in his hands. A chatter brought him to his senses.

"Oh, there you are, Perry," said Phineas out loud, looking at his pet platypus that he'd had since he was a young boy. Perry climbed up on Phineas' lap, nuzzling him affectionately.

"Oh, Perry, I'm so confused. I wanted to tell Isabella how I felt about her so many times, but I just couldn't, and now it's too late," he sighed, hugging the platypus tightly.

Perry chattered again, as though trying to comfort the young man.

Phineas straightened up, an idea forming in his mind. Maybe it wasn't too late.

"Perry, I know what I'm going to do tomorrow."

_Author's Other Note: _

_Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of my new Phinabella fic, "Never Too Late". Wow, I just thought of that name a second ago! Haha. So anyway, I hope yall enjoyed, more chapters are on the way. Please review and let me know what you think! I had an inspiration for this story one night when I was bored out of my mind, and it just came to me. I jotted down the entire story in my notebook, and looked at it and was like, "Wow. I just wrote a whole fanfic in under one hour." I hope you like it so far! I will update ASAP! So… bye!_


	2. Isabella's Thoughts on the Matter

_Author's Note: Well, here the second chapter to my Phinabella fanfic, "Never Too Late". This one is about Isabella at the airport, recalling Phineas. I hope you've enjoyed my little story so far, there are two more chapters left, and I promise they'll be good. And I really appreciate the comments people have left me so far. They are like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day to me. So anyway, please enjoy, and don't forget to review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, nor shall I ever, own Phineas and Ferb. I wish I did, though. Anyway, on with the show!_

"Flight 13 will be ascending in 45 minutes."

The bored, Baltimore- accented voice of a woman boomed over the loud speakers in the Danville Airport.

Isabella Garcia- Shapiro stood waiting in line for the baggage check, her dainty hands grasping the handles of her pink suitcases tightly.

'This is it,' she thought to herself, 'In 45 minutes, I'll have left Danville forever, and I'm going to start a new life amongst the penguins.'

Isabella thought of all the great memories she had of Danville. Her childhood stood out in particular. Summer was never boring for her, each and every day was filled with something fun and spectacular, thanks to Phineas and Ferb.

Phineas. The thought of him made Isabella blush in embarrassment. She still loved him. Oh, how she regretted those harsh words she spoke to Phineas all those years ago, the horrible accusations she made against him, the tears she shed.

She was angry, she was ticked off, she was in a fit of rage when she said those things. As soon as she walked inside, she wanted to go back out and apologize. But that would show how quick- tempered and stupid she really was.

Isabella wasn't the fearless, headstrong Fireside Girl Troop Leader that everyone thought she was. Isabella often cried at night, crying over the death of her father, over the fact that Phineas would never notice her, and she sometimes just cried because she felt so… alone.

She had fears, too. Like the thought of loosing Phineas to some other girl and the thought of someone thinking she was a coward.

Isabella always loved Phineas, even when she married that doctor guy. She only married him for, she was ashamed to admit it, financial support.

She wondered if Phineas missed her. "Of course not, dummy, why should he?" she said out loud to herself, only to realize that everyone in the entire airport was staring at her.

"Huh? Oh… heh…" mumbled Isabella, turning red, as she realized that she had been holding up the baggage check line by just standing there, thinking.

Isabella placed her suitcases on the belt, and watched them pass through the X-Ray. Her mind wandered back to Phineas again.

Isabella had fantasized so many times about her and Phineas running away together and getting married. But she knew those dreams would never come true. Phineas just didn't care for her like she did for him.

Before she knew it, Isabella was on the airplane. The same lady called out over the intercom, "Flight 13 will be leaving in 15 minutes."

Isabella took a deep breath, and settled down in one of the many seats. The long stretch of runway in front of the plane seemed to never end. Suddenly, Isabella felt nauseous. Why was she doing this again?

Isabella fantasized that at the last possible moment, right before the plane would take off, Phineas would come galloping up on a horse with a golden mane, begging her to stay in Danville, begging her to marry him.

A familiar voice brought her back to her senses.

"ISABELLA!"

Isabella looked out the window in amazement; sure she was imagining the red-haired young man running towards the plane, a look of determination set upon his pointed face. Could it be…

"Phineas?"

_Author's Other Note:_

_Ooh I'm so evil, leaving you on a cliffhanger like that. Is Isabella just imagining Phineas? Or is he really there… find out in the next chapter of… (dramatic music) "Never Too Late"! And remember, please review!_


	3. True Feelings Flow

_Author's Note: Well, the third chapter is up! There's not really much to say here, except for enjoy and please review! And I would like to thank those people who took the time to review my little scribbles of a story, (hugs everyone who reviewed, and passes out goody bags.) Take these goody bags, please. Ha ha. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, this was supposed to be part of chapter two, I just thought another chapter would do this romantic scene justice, and plus it seems cuter that way._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Yup. That's it._

Could it be… yes, it was! Isabella practically jumped up with joy. It was him!

"PHINEAS!" she screamed in return, unbuckling her seatbelt, and bolting out from her seat. She ran off the plane.

Isabella ignored the shouts of surprise from the passengers, and the call of the flight attendants for her to come back. All that mattered to her was that Phineas was there, he had come to her.

"Isabella!" Phineas shouted again as he reached the young woman.

The two embraced each other in a hug. When they finally broke apart from each other, Phineas took Isabella's hands in his, and looked her straight in the eye.

"Isabella, I need to tell you something. This may sound weird, but… You can't get on that plane, Isabella, because… because… because I am in love with you. I have been since we were so young. I am so sorry about that accident, am... am I… too late?" choked Phineas, biting his lower lip.

Isabella couldn't believe her ears.

"Oh, Phineas! You're never too late!" she cried out in joy, kissing him on the lips.

Phineas smiled in a dazed way, and laughed, "I take it by your reaction that you love me too?"

Isabella nodded, and exclaimed, "Now shut up and kiss me, Phineas."

And he did.

_Author's Other Note:_

_I hope everyone enjoyed the third chapter to "Never Too Late"! I worked really hard on this story, so I really appreciate reviews and such. Oh, there is one more chapter, an "epilogue" if you will, on the way. Aw, who am I kidding, I already wrote it, I just enjoy making you suffer. Heehee. Just Kidding! It just takes a while for my computer to load, so I am uploading the chapters as soon as possible. The epilogue will take place ten years from this chapter._

_Well, as they (or more likely, as Doofenshmirtz would) say in Mexico, "Dos Vedana!" (Down there that's two vedanas!) Ha ha!_


	4. An Itty Bitty Epilouge

_Author's Note: Well, it's the final chapter of my story, "Never Too Late". I just included this just because it sounded good. You don't have to read it if you don't want to, but I like it. So, enjoy! I think it's kinda cute, it's basically their children talking to Phineas, who just finished telling them the story of him and Isabella (which is basically chapters 1, 2, and 3 of this fanfic). I hope you enjoy it, and once again, I thank you all for the kind reviews. They made my day! :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. However, I do own my OC's, Linda, Heinz, Abbey, and Jessie. Candace's kids are kinda my OC's too, cause I gave them different personalities. Oh, and Perry Jr. is my OC too._

**10 YEARS LATER:**

"And we lived happily ever after," concluded Phineas, leaning back in his chair.

"Gee, Uncle Phin, that story rocked!"

"Yeah, Dad, you tell great stories!"

Phineas smiled down at the little children sitting at his feet; his two nieces, three nephews, and three daughters.

The youngest of the children, little 3 year old Josie, climbed onto Phineas' lap.

"I love it when you tell that story about you and Mommy, Daddy!" she giggled, hugging her father around the middle.

Josie had inherited her mother's long, shiny, black hair and eyes, but had her father's adventurous spirit and smile.

The other children, (Linda and Heinz; Ferb's and Vanessa's children, Amanda, Xavier, and Fred; Candace's and Jeremy's children, and Abbey and Jessie; Phineas' and Isabella's children) nodded, all eagerly hoping for another story.

Isabella walked into the crowded living room, weaving her way through the children to her husband.

"Oh, Phineas, were you telling that story again? I swear, I sound worse each time!" she said teasingly, stooping down to give Phineas a peck on the cheek.

Phineas chuckled. Suddenly, a furry turquoise animal entered the room.

"Oh, there you are, Perry Jr." said Abbey, pointing towards the platypus.

Phineas laughed. "You reminded me of myself when I was your age, Abbey, when you say that," he said, smiling at his daughter.

Heinz, who, like Ferb, hardly talked, blurted out, "I wonder where Perry Jr. runs off to every day."

Isabella smiled. "Well, he is a platypus. They don't do much, you know," she said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Little did they all know that Perry Jr., like his father before him, was too a secret agent working for the O.W.C.A., and Carl, who was now a grown man, ran it.

"Ooh, ooh, that reminds me, Grandpa Doofenshmirtz tells Heinz and me the funniest stories about an evil villain who tries to take over the Tri- State Area, but a secret agent platypus always defeats him!" exclaimed Linda, laughing.

Everyone laughed. "Well, your Grandfather sure does have a wild imagination!" said Isabella.

"Mom says they're actually _real_ stories," continued Linda, "but I don't believe her. I mean some of the evil guy's schemes are crazy! Once he tried to dig a hole to China but forgot about the lava at the Earth's core, once he stole all the lawn gnomes in the Tri- State Area, and one time he tried to create an army of babies to help him rule the Tri- State Area!" She laughed, her long brown hair falling in front of her eyes.

Amanda turned to Phineas. "Could you tell us another story, Uncle Phineas? Like the time you and Uncle Ferb built the roller coaster! Please please please?" she begged.

Phineas smiled. His, Ferb's, and Candace's children all loved hearing stories about their parents when they were little, and they all laughed at Candace's persistence in "busting" them, much to Candace's dismay. But still to that day, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace could never figure out how everything disappeared shortly after it was made. Phineas just assumed fate didn't want them to get in trouble.

"It was a normal summer day in Danville. Ferb and I were sitting under the tree, thinking of what to do, when…"

_Author's Note: Well, I hoped you enjoyed my Phinabella story, "Never Too Late". Please review and let me know if you hated it, loved it, or didn't give a darn about it. Heyyyy, maybe I could make a whole bunch of fanfics about their children and Perry Jr. vs. his nemesis… OMG THAT IS AN AWESOME IDEA! Please let me know if you think I should, I think I will anyway, that would be cool… anyway, daphnefred4ever is OUT, peace!_


End file.
